


Boundaries

by Rattlesnake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Moving in with Scott after school has always been one of Stiles' most important goals. So why is it that things have to be so complicated and why are boundaries suddenly so important?





	1. Chapter 1

There was of course a reason why Stiles was standing in front of his best friend’s wardrobe, counting his shorts. They were both leaving for Christmas break in two days and he had to make sure that Scott had enough underwear to take with him. There was also a reason why he was responsible for Scott’s packing, namely that Scott was still astoundingly unorganized as far as everyday life was concerned. He might be leader of a not so small and quite capable pack but it was still difficult for him to find a matching pair of socks in the morning. So Stiles had taken over the washing and it wasn’t that big of a deal. Scott did other stuff and Stiles didn’t mind taking care of him a little. He was just glad his plan had worked out. They’d both been accepted to UC Davis and even found this little apartment just off Campus. It was small and needed renovating. The water in the shower constantly turned cold, the front door only locked when you threw it shut with a vengeance and the light in the hall kept flickering even after they had replaced the light bulb. It was also right under the roof of the old building so they had to climb five stairs to reach it. Scott didn’t mind of course. Stiles did, but he kept telling himself that at least he was kind of exercising regularly now. 

He walked through their three room apartment, picking up pieces of clothing from random places and throwing it in the laundry basket, humming some stupid One Direction song that got stuck in his head. The telephone rang and he picked up, sure it would be his dad, asking if they’d already decided whether they’d arrive in time for lunch on Sunday. His father didn’t exactly say he missed him but Stiles could tell by the frequency of his calls. He was definitely lonely and Stiles was just glad they’d be able to spend some time together soon. They hadn’t exactly been home as often as he’d thought they would be. Everything had been quiet in Becaon Hills for a while now and Stiles liked the distance. It was good to start over with Scott, not to be reminded of live threatening situations at every corner. It felt good just to be human.

Well, alright, Scott wasn’t exactly human, but here he also didn’t have to be the Alpha wolf, could concentrate on the things that mattered to him besides the safety of his hometown. His studies for example. And even though it was the plan that they’d both eventually be back, Liam and Malia were holding up quite well in their absence and there had only been one emergency call when a tribe of Wendigos had settled in Beacon Hills. 

„Hi!“ Stiles said into the receiver and was quite glad a second later that he hadn’t answered the phone with „Hi dad“, because it was a girl’s voice that answered with „Hi Stiles, it’s Amanda. Is Scott home by any chance?“

„Sorry, Amanda, no he isn’t.“ Stiles picked up a pair of Scott’s shorts from their couch and threw it in the direction of the laundry basket. 

„Oh, well“, Amanda said, sounding a tad disappointed. „Any idea when he will be in?“

Stiles glanced at the watch on the microwave in their kitchenette. Today was Friday which meant that Scott’s day ended early.

„He should be back really soon.“

„Tell him to call me, okay? And don’t forget this time.“

„Alright“, Stiles said. He was tempted to tell Amanda he never forgot to tell Scott about her calls, then again he was okay with Scott using him as an excuse. 

The door to their apartment opened the minute he had put down the receiver as if Scott had sensed that the coast was clear. He was carrying a bag of shopping, not as heavy as usual on Fridays because they were leaving early on Sunday morning. Stiles was still glad he wasn’t the one who had to drag it up the stairs. 

„Brought Ravioli“, Scott said, kicking the door shut. „Thought we should keep it simple before we get stuffed like pigs over Christmas break. Oh wow, are you doing the laundry? Thanks bro, I really thought I’d have to spend Christmas in my Pyjama bottoms.

„Not that you’d have minded much“, Stiles said. „Amanda wants you to call her back.“ He started unpacking the shopping and Scott dutifully came over to help. 

„Couldn’t you have told her I was already home for Christmas?“

„ If you don’t want to go out with her, just tell her yourself, alright? I’m not your dating app.“

„Well, she’s kind of scary you know?“

„Coming from someone who is used to fight off evil werewolves and kanimas that sounds a little surprising, you know? She sounds nice enough.“ Stiles leaned against the kitchen counter. „Why don’t you give it a shot and go out with her? You have to get back into dating at some point, you know?“

„Says the man who hasn’t been on a single date since College started.“ Scott gently pushed Stiles to the side to store away some cans.

Oh come on Scott, it’s not as if I just collect telephone numbers while going to the bathroom during a lecture about rabies alright?“

„That was once, Stiles. Once! And she really wasn’t my type.“

„I’m just saying! One of us hast to hold up the flag! How am I supposed to go on living vicariously through you if you live like an oyster?“

„I have no time for a girlfriend, right now. Veterinary medicine isn’t exactly an easy subject and I’m not the one who never really had sit down on his ass and study to get excellent marks. Besides an emergency could happen in Beacon Hills any time and I have to be able to just leave right away and –„

„Scott!“ Stiles held up his hands. „Stop making excuses, alright? It’s Christmas break and you could easily go on a date on Saturday night. No one’s talking about getting engaged or anything, Jesus Christ.“ Stiles went over to the laundry basket to carry it down to the basement where the washing machines were. „It’s up to you how you waste your youth. But let me tell you: even your good looks will fade someday.“

Scott stepped in his way. „Let me carry that down. Wouldn’t want you tumbling down the stairs in a pile of my dirty laundry again.“

„I missed one step, okay? And I didn’t tumble down, I just crashed into the wall.“

„Wouldn’t want that either.“ Scott took the basket and Stiles climbed down the stairs behind him. There was no way in hell Scott could figure out the washing programs on his own.  
„Have it your way, Mr. Responsible.“

Scott sighed. „I’ll go on a date on Saturday, alright? But not with Amanda. I don’t want to lead her on. There’s that girl I met in one of my tutorials. Sarah. I’ll give her a call.“

Stiles stopped short. “Sarah? You never told me about her.” Something about his voice didn’t sound quite right.

Scott shrugged. “There wasn’t much to tell up to now.”

„Oh“, Stiles said. “Yeah. Good. Good idea. Excellent idea!”

*

Stiles was leaning in the doorway of their bathroom watching the foam drip into the sink from Scott’s face as he was shaving. The air was still damp from his shower and he had a towel slung low around his hips.

“Remember to call me if you spend the night at her place”, Stiles said. “What’s her name again?”

“Sarah.” Scott caught his eye in the mirror. “As I told you about five times already. And I also told you I’m not going to spend the night with her. Not after our first date.”

Stiles shrugged. “You’re shaving.”

“I needed to anyway.”

“On Saturday night?”

Scott splashed his face and smiled at Stiles’ reflection in the mirror and Stiles noticed how grumpy he looked compared to his best mate. “I just wanna look decent on our first date.”

Stiles crossed his arms. “What’s she like?”

“Friendly, quiet, a little crazy if you get to know her better.”

He watched Scott put on his boxer shorts and his Jeans. It was the same one he’d been wearing all day and Stiles was strangely pleased. 

“So you already got to know her better?”

“I talked to her a few times. Stiles, honestly, you’re worse than my mom. You’re the one who bullied me into dating, remember?”

Stiles was painfully aware that Scott was right and he also knew that he was acting like a complete dick right now and he needed to get a grip on himself.”

“Can I borrow one of your shirts?” Scott asked. “The ones you washed yesterday aren’t quite dry yet.” 

“Sure”, Stiles said, taking into account that Scott was putting on a fresh shirt for Sarah. He felt a little nauseated. “Just pick one from the closet.”

He followed Scott into the bedroom and watched him put on a blue checked plaid shirt in front of the mirror. He turned around to face Stiles. “I like this better on you. Do I look alright, though?”

Stiles thought that he looked absolutely gorgeous. Really, someone like Scott should be forced to wear rags at all times just to make things a little less unfair. “Barely decent as always.” He stepped closer and ran his hands through Scott’s hair, to comb it back a little. “That’s better.”

“I know, I need a haircut”, Scott grinned. 

“I like it that way.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah. No reason to look so surprised.”

“You never pay me compliments.”

Stiles took a step back. “It’s not like you need them. Flutter off to your pretty girl now, butterfly. I’ve got a hot date with my laptop. I’m sure there’s some porn I downloaded and didn’t get around to watching.”

“Too much information”, Scott said. He put on his shoes in the hallway and grabbed his leather jacket. “Sure you don’t want me to stay and join in?”

“Funny”, Stiles said. “Text me if you don’t come home. I can pick you up in the morning.”

“Okay, bye”, Scott said and threw the door shut behind him. It creaked open again and Stiles leant against it to close it. He stayed there for a moment and listened to Scott descend the stairs. He didn’t feel too good, somehow. Maybe he was a little sorry for Amanda. Or maybe he just didn’t want to spend his evenings alone anymore. Well, if Scott was about to get a girlfriend he better got used to being lonely again.

*

The TV was flickering but Stiles didn’t even know what was on. It certainly wasn’t porn though, because he didn’t feel in the mood after all. He was stretched out on the couch, a bowl of crisps sitting on his belly but he didn’t want any. An empty can of beer was blocking his view of the TV but he didn’t feel like getting up and putting it away. There just didn’t seem to be a point in anything. He checked his phone for the sixth time in case he had missed Scott’s text telling him that he was spending the night at Sarah’s. He was sure Scott wouldn’t come home. This was college, not middle school. Of course you spent the night with each other after the first date. 

He was well aware that they could both be re-watching “Twin Peaks” right now, eating spaghetti and getting into the Christmas spirit. Stiles thought that he might even have lit the candle which was their only valid Christmas decoration. Liam and Mason had brought it when they came for a visit in early December. Lighting a candle all by yourself was just sad, however. He wanted another beer and was debating getting up, when the telephone rang and took the decision from him.

“Hi son”, his dad said. “Just wanted to make sure you’re all packed and ready for your Christmas break.” He sounded much more cheerful than he had during the last months and Stiles’ mood improved a little.

“Sure thing”, he said. In fact he had packed Scott’s bag and his own earlier in the evening because he had needed a distraction. 

“I also wanted to check whether you two want to spend the nights at our place or Melissa’s. I could get the guest room ready.”

“Uhm, what’s wrong with my old room?” Stiles asked, opening the fridge to get a beer.

“I thought the bed might be a little small.”

“I haven’t grown that much since I last saw you, dad. My bed’s perfectly fine. And Scott is gonna stay at his mum’s place.” He took a swig from the beer.

“Oh.” There was a moment of silence. “Well, we thought you might want to be together, you know. Just wanted to let you know it’s perfectly okay with me if you want to spend the nights over at Scott’s. I might have to work on some nights unfortunately.”

“No, dad, I don’t. I’m a big boy now, I can manage on my own. And I see quite enough of Scott and his underwear lying around as it is.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you boys tomorrow then. Have a safe trip!”

Stiles hung up and went to check his phone. Nothing. At this point it would have been a relief to get the text, because at least then he’d know that Scott hadn’t completely forgotten him. Also knowing Sarah’s address and a time to pick Scott up would save him the humiliation of calling him at some point in the morning like a jealous ex-girlfriend.  
Why oh why was he this annoying? Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut for once? Not even this close to Christmas? The thought of Scott gushing over some girl made the idea of spending the Holidays with him that much less appealing. He dropped down on the couch and took another deep swig of beer, wishing he had something stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing even remotely interesting on TV and Stiles thought that maybe he should just go to bed. But the idea of lying awake and waiting was even more horrendous than watching bad shows, and so he stayed put.

He looked up when he heard a key turning in their door, quietly as if someone was trying not to be heard. The attempt however was completely in vain because of course their door didn’t close quietly. The light in their hallway was switched on and gave a sad little flicker.

“Scott, is that you?” Stiles asked.

Scott appeared in the doorway looking a little guilty. “Yeah. You’re awake. I thought you might have gone to bed already.”

“It’s not even eleven yet”, Stiles said, frowning. “Date didn’t go well?”

“It did!” Scott said defensively. He sat down next to Stiles, took the can of beer from him and emptied it in one swig.

“Hey”, Stiles said.

“Sorry. We were just both a little tired, you know? What’re you watching?”

“Some stupid game show. Come on Scott, don’t deflect. What was the matter? You can tell me. Was she not into Lacrosse? Did she suggest ice-skating? Did she not like dogs?”  
“I brought you Chinese take-away from your favorite place”, Scott said. “In case you were awake and hungry. It’s in the hall. Want me to get it?” 

“That’s actually nice”, Stiles said and decided to let it go for now. He was definitely the worst best friend ever because knowing Scott’s date had obviously not gone exactly great made him feel as if a Damocles sword hanging above his head had been removed. He knew he shouldn’t feel that way, but he couldn’t help it. Sitting on their ratty old couch with Scott, drinking beer and sharing Spring Rolls and Gong Bao Chicken was just too wonderful after an evening of feeling like total trash.  
And maybe it was a little unusual to cuddle up on the couch with your best friend afterwards but there wasn’t too much room and it worked  
best this way. They had gotten used to watching TV like this. It felt nice and warm to have Scott pressed against his chest and his hair smelled wonderfully familiar of the shampoo he’d been using for years. He couldn’t help but feel utterly safe and content like this. 

“We should go to bed”, Stiles finally said, stretching. “Dad’s expecting me for lunch tomorrow.”

Scott brushed his teeth while Stiles was taking a shower. Stiles brushed his teeth while Scott went to the loo. Scott opened the window in their bedroom because they both preferred it that way. At the beginning they’d had separate bedrooms but soon they’d discovered that it made much more sense to share. Scott had a twin-size bed anyway which offered more than enough space for both of them and this way they only had to change one set of bed sheets regularly. They were also able to use the other room as a guest room, which was convenient, because the members of their pack visited on a regular basis. And they had been able to squeeze two desks into the other room, because Scott’s room had a walk-in cupboard they both used. That way they were able to study next to each other which was nice. 

Also – but Stiles admitted this only to himself – he slept much more soundly when he was next to Scott. And he suspected that Scott felt the same way, because he was hardly ever up at night anymore. Not even during full moon. 

Stiles stretched out on the bed in his shorts and watched Scott take off the shirt he’d borrowed from him and his pants. He didn’t lie down however but kept looking down at Stiles, his body a little tense. Stiles wished he could see his eyes in the half-darkness. He was almost sure he knew the look they had right now.

“What?” he asked.

Scott’s voice was low. “You did the laundry yesterday and packed my stuff. I’d like to pay you back.”

Stiles breathed in a little shakily. His heartbeat quickened and his body began to tingle from the inside. A little shiver ran down his spine, settling somewhere between his legs and his belly as he felt himself become hard. 

“Sure.”

“You want me to?” Scott knelt on the bed, next to Stiles, still watching him. In the half-light of their room Stiles could see Scott’s chest rising and falling.  
“You don’t have to”, he whispered.

Stiles couldn’t really remember when this routine of repaying favors thing had begun. They’d started messing around with each other when they were still quite young, but back then it was just a way of experimenting, of getting to know your own body and it’s reactions. They’d stopped when Scott started dating. After moving in together they’d kind of picked it up again, but there were certain rules and boundaries now. And one of them was that they only did it to pay back favors. 

Scott grabbed the waistband of Stiles’ shorts with both hands and Stiles lifted his hips a little to help him pull them off. He was sometimes afraid that Scott knew how much he wanted this, how he craved it. His best friend could easily smell when he was worried or angry and Stiles suspected that arousal could probably be sniffed out just as easily. He was well aware that Scott might be doing this just to please him and he was embarrassed by the fact the he still always agreed. It felt so achingly, desperately good to do it with Scott. Even if it wasn’t for real.

“You’re so hard”, Scott said, his voice a little husky.

“Didn’t get around to that porn after all”, Stiles said, leaning back into the sheets. His heart was beating so fast and hard right now that Scott would have been able to hear it even without wolf senses. He felt a bit light-headed and there was an ache deep in his groin that reminded him just how much he wanted this. Scott always did this to him. There was something about his smell, something about the way he moved above him that had him desperate and needy every single time. 

Scott hesitated for a moment and Stiles got the feeling he was about to say or do something. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He felt weirdly exposed, lying stark naked in front of his friend, waiting for him to do it. He was already leaking pre-cum and every fiber of his body was tingling with expectation. He wanted Scott to do it so bad, but he couldn’t ask for it.

Scott moved back on the bed a little, put his hands gently to Stiles’ hips and lowered his head. He pressed gentle kisses to the insides of his thighs that had Stiles writhing underneath him in pleasure. Scott’s kisses burned on his skin and sent little electric shocks up his spine. There was never much foreplay, because this wasn’t really about making love but Stiles savored every second of it. 

A light moan escaped him and Scott looked up at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes, before he delved down and took him deep into his mouth without warning. Like always Stiles felt a warm wave of heat and lust wash over him. His whole body shivered from how good it felt and his neck muscles strained.

“Oh yeah, just like that”, he groaned, unable to stop himself. “That’s so good, Scott.” He knew in his head that it wasn’t a good idea to talk during these moments, but he couldn’t help it. Scott’s touch on his hips was gentle enough to allow Stiles to move his hips upwards and he ground into that wonderful heat that was engulfing him. 

“Need this…”

Scott let go of him just long enough to whisper “Gonna make you come so good”, and his words went right through Stiles, tore him open in places that he knew had to stay shut. Scott’s mouth was back around him and he found just the right rhythm to make Stiles fall apart. He knew he wouldn’t last long. His hand found Scott’s and their fingers intertwined and then he was there on the edge and his hips bucked up and Scott was there for him, took him even deeper, held his hips, so Stiles couldn’t pull back and then he came, came into Scott’s mouth and he couldn’t help but call out his name. Satisfaction floated through his veins like quicksilver, reaching each and every part of his body. How could it be this good with someone he loved like his own brother? Why was he this weird? And how could he keep on taking this from Scott who meant the world to him?

“Thanks”, he whispered afterwards, still a little flustered because he knew he’d lost control and he was a little afraid that he’d hurt one or more of their boundaries. All he wanted to do now was pull Scott close and kiss him deep and desperate but kissing wasn’t something they did. There were moments when Stiles thought there was nothing he wanted to do more in his life than kiss Scott but then again what they had was so precious to him and blow-jobs were so much better than nothing. 

“You’re welcome.” Scott’s voice was low and warm. He was stretched out on the other side of the bed, not touching Stiles. They never touched right afterwards, even though cuddling was alright if they hadn’t just had sex. It was complicated. 

“I’ll be right back.”Scott got up and made his way over to the bathroom. Stiles heard the water in the shower start running and sighed quietly. It was quite clear what Scott was doing right now and he wished he could just follow him, push him against the tiles and do it for him. Instead he hugged his pillow and tried to go to sleep. He needed to have a clear head tomorrow.

*

Stiles let Scott sleep in and prepared some sandwiches for their drive home in the kitchen. He also made coffee and thought about taking it to Scott but there were some things you just didn’t do for your best friend. There had to be some boundaries.

The jeep was in a better shape than it had been for quite a while and Stiles was almost sure they’d make it to Beacon Hills without an emergency stop. His father had carefully asked him if he would like him to get him a new car as a graduation reward. Stiles had been adequately offended. The jeep had gotten them out of quite some desperate situations after all and it wasn’t going to be left behind now. 

Stiles spent the first half hour telling Scott about that annoying professor he always tended to disagree with before he realized that Scott was hardly saying anything. He also hadn’t fallen asleep which he sometimes did during Stiles’ monologues so the fact that he hadn’t complained about headaches yet was a little unusual.

“Hey, are you alright?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m fine”, Scott said, but the way he was avoiding his eyes, looking out of the window was enough to tell Stiles this was not the case. 

“You know I hate that.”

“Hate what?”

“You telling me you’re fine with that expression on your face as if you had to watch a puppy getting kicked. If you want to fool me at least act as if you’re really alright. Then I could just stop worrying for once and look forward to Christmas.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me.” 

“Yeah, Scott. Thanks for telling me now. I really appreciate it that you officially let me off the hook after I spent most of my life worrying myself sick about you Especially during the last three years. I’m just gonna stop then.“ He took the next curve a little too fast.

Scott smiled. “Sorry. It’s just … you know I’m looking forward to going back to Beacon Hills. I really am. But it has been kind of nice being away for a while, just the two of us, right?” 

Stiles relaxed. He knew exactly what Scott was talking about. Beacon Hills was their home but it had also taken so much from them during the last years. Sometimes Stiles had felt exhausted, hollowed out. And it must have been even worse for Scott.

“Yeah.” He cast a quick glance at Scott. “We work well as roommates, right?”

“We do.” 

Stiles thought Scott would say something else on the subject. But he was quiet for a while. “So you’re going on a date with Lydia tonight?” he finally asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Even though I’m not exactly sure you could call it a date. But I’m definitely seeing her.”

“She wants to see you the first evening you’re both back from College. I think you can definitely call that a date.”

“Maybe.” Stiles tried to reach the bag on the backseat without taking his eyes from the road and failed. “Could you get the sandwiches? I’m hungry.”

Scott grabbed the bag. “Eggsalad or Tuna?”

“Whichever.” 

“Thought you didn’t like eggsalad.”

Stiles shrugged. “Haven’t had it for a while. I might like it now.”

Scott handed him the sandwich. “That sometimes happens, right?”

“Me trying a new kind of sandwich?” Stiles stuffed his mouth with bread and egg, trying not to spill too much. “Yeah, totally. I’m rebellious like that.”

“That you notice how much you like something if you haven’t had it for awhile.”

“Uh. Yeah. I guess.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?”

“Scott?”

“Yes?”

“Are we still talking about sandwiches?”

“Well. I think you might totally have a shot with Lydia now.”

“So you’re actually comparing my non-relationship with Lydia to eggsalad?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Still totally hate it by the way. You can have the other half. Can I have your tuna?”

Scott handed him the sandwich and Stiles ate half of it in one bite. “Look” he said when he was able to talk again. “Lydia and me are cool. We wouldn’t make a good couple anyway.”

“Just as I said. Things change.”

Stiles frowned, took the can of coke from Scott and took a deep swig. “Some don’t.”

He didn’t really like the topic and was glad when Scott turned the radio louder and took his hoodie as a pillow to lean against the window. There had been a time in his life when he had liked nothing more than talking about Lydia with Scott. Before they’d actually gotten to know her in fact. He had prided himself in the fact that he knew more about her than even her own boyfriend, though considering how dense Jackson actually was, that wasn’t even difficult. He remembered very well how unnerved Scott had been most of the time. Scott hadn’t been interested in girls before he’d met Allison. And now Stiles sometimes wished he hadn’t wasted their time together constantly gushing about someone completely out of reach. 

He noticed a change about Scott when they passed the first houses of Beacon Hills. He straighened in the seat next to him. Much more alert. The Alpha shining through even though there was no hint of a change in his features. This town always did that to him. 

“Here we are”, Stiles said. “Back home.” 

He stopped the jeep in front of Melissa’s house and noticed that Scott hesitated for a moment. He considered asking him if he wanted to come, stay at his house. But he knew Scott was looking forward to seeing his mom. It was stupid anyway. Just because he’d gotten used to living with Scott didn’t mean they couldn’t very well spend a few nights apart.  
Scott opened his door, jumped out and shouldered his backpack. He came over to Stiles’ side of the car and Stiles rolled down the window, which was a little weird. Almost as if he expected Scott to kiss him or something.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”, Scott said.

“See you tomorrow”, Stiles said. “Say hi to your mom.” 

Scott smiled, turned and walked up to the house. 

Stiles almost got out of the car to follow him. But he didn’t know what to say. So he started the jeep and drove off, feeling as if he had forgotten something important.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott turned around to see Stiles drive off and was surprised about the sinking feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t as if Stiles was going further away than a few streets. But it still felt weird to see him go. 

“I’m home”, he called, shutting the door behind him and the next moment he was locked in a surprisingly tight embrace, considering his mom was rather petite. Scott thought that she’d become even thinner but when she looked at him her eyes shone so bright he stopped worrying for the moment. 

“There you are”, she said. “Back from College.” 

She sounded so proud that Scott felt almost a little embarrassed. Melissa looked past him. “Didn’t Stiles want to come in and say hi? Oh well, I guess he wanted to see his dad. All the sheriff has been talking about is his boy studying law, you know?”

Scott grinned. “Why am I not surprised?.”

She made them coffee and Scott sat down at their kitchen table, thinking how much it smelled like home here and how much he’d missed it. Still he was surprised at how much the place he shared with Stiles also felt like home already. He had thought that would take much longer.

His mom sat down opposite of him, a cup of coffee in her hands. “So, how are things going?”, she asked and the way she looked at him it almost seemed as if she was expecting him to tell her something new. Something good. 

“Everything’s fine”, Scott said, not wanting to disappoint her, but there really wasn’t anything to tell. “I passed the first few tests just fine as you know and I really like my courses.”  
“Good. That’s good.” She took a sip of coffee. “And what about you and Stiles? Everything alright? Do you two work out as roommates?”

“Yeah”, Scott said, pouring milk into his cup. “I’m a little messier than he is but up to now he hasn’t complained.”

“And I heard you’re sharing a bedroom?” Melissa looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup, a little twinkle in her eyes.

“Who told you that mom?”

“Liam”, Melissa said. “He comes over sometimes to talk about you. He misses you I think. So is it true?”

“Yeah”, Scott said, stirring his coffee. “It’s more convenient.”

Melissa frowned a little. “More convenient. I see.” She waited as if she expected Scott to elaborate or something. “I thought we could ask him over tonight.” She finally said. “I’m making Taccos. Does that sound good?”

Scott frowned. “Since when is Stiles formally invited over to our house?”

Melissa shrugged. “I just thought it might be nice if we all had a good meal together on your first night back. His dad could come, too. You know it might be a good opportunity to talk about stuff. If there is anything you both want to tell us, I mean.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet mom, but there isn’t too much to talk about. And Stiles is going on a date with Lydia tonight.”

Melissa almost spilled her coffee. “On a date with Lydia?”

“No need to be so surprised. She wanted to see him and you know what they say about being away from each other. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow or something like that.”

“Okay.” Melissa eyed him suspiciously and pushed the cookies over to him. Scott took one even though he wasn’t feeling hungry. He also didn’t really feel like talking right now but it seemed unfair considering they hadn’t seen each other for weeks. He felt thankful when Melissa suggested he should get unpacked. 

It was a little strange being in his old room again, even though it wasn’t so long since he’d moved out. He couldn’t get himself to unpack immediately and lay down on the bed instead. It smelled wonderfully of freshly washed linen. Looking around everything seemed so familiar but also distant somehow. It felt as if something inside of him had changed, even though he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

He looked at his phone in case there was a message from Stiles even though he knew that thought was stupid. Stiles had literally just left and there was no reason to send a got-here-safe-text when he had just gone around the corner. There was a message from Liam however. “Hi Scott, are you home yet? I’m sure you wanna spend the evening with your mom, but let me know when we can hang out!”

He typed a short answer and let his phone fall on the bed. Surely there was no reason to feel this drained. Everything was fine.

Melissa and him went for a walk in the woods in the afternoon and made a detour so Scott could say hi to Malia. It felt good seeing her, comforting somehow, because being around her reminded Scott that they were all part of the same pack and it would always be that way. They agreed on a pack-meeting the night before Christmas Eve and Scott felt a little better when he and Melissa got back home. It was five o’clock. Two more hours before Stiles would be meeting Lydia. Scott was sure that he was getting ready right now. He remembered the first date Stiles had ever had with Lydia as if it was yesterday. He’d been an absolutely shitty best friend back then of course because Stiles infatuation with Lydia had never really mattered to him at that time. Everything had always been about himself and Allison and the fact that he was a werewolf. He shuddered when he remembered he’d even kissed Lydia back then. It was a miracle Stiles hadn’t given up on him, really.

He checked his phone again. Another message from Liam but nothing else. He already knew that the evening would just drag on and on and he wished the night could already be over.

“I’m so sorry, Scott”, Melissa said when he came down the stairs to see if dinner was ready. “The hospital called. They need me tonight because someone called in sick.”

She looked devastated and Scott remembered the many times this has happened when he was a kid and Melissa had driven him over to Stiles’ house so he could spend the night there and not be alone. He kind of wished she’d make the same suggestion right now. But Stiles wasn’t going to be home tonight of course. And he wasn’t a kid anymore.

“No problem, mom. Do you want me to drive you?”

“No honey. Just try and have a relaxing evening all right? Maybe have Liam over. The Taccos are in the oven. I’ll make English Breakfast in the morning.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and was out of the door a minute later.

Scott breathed in deeply and went over to the dining table with the Taccos. There really was no need to feel depressed. He wasn’t ten years old anymore and could very well spend an evening alone.

Seven o’clock. 

Stiles was probably just ringing Lydia’s doorbell this very moment. A little nervous, a little flustered, like he still always was when she was around. And he could picture the way Stiles’ eyes would light up when Lydia opened the door, the way his whole being seemed to come to life because she was there. How was it even possible that Stiles’ love for Lydia was this pure and strong after everything they’d been through? It was a thing of beauty so why did it make him feel this sad? Why did it make him feel as if he just wanted to sit down and cry? It made no sense at all. 

He would have liked to think that he was a good friend and afraid that Lydia still didn’t reciprocate Stiles’ feelings. That he was worried for Stiles. But unfortunately he could tell it wasn’t that. In his heart of hearts he knew that Lydia had changed her mind about Stiles. He didn’t even know why he was this sure. It wasn’t anything he could put a finger on. On the outward Lydia’s behavior towards him hadn’t changed that much. Scott knew that she had become fond of him a while ago. 

But he just knew that Stiles was someone you eventually fell in love with, even though it might take time. Really, how could you be around someone like him, really get to know him, see through his defensive shell of sarcasm to discover the kind and brave person he was and not fall in love? There was no way. Lydia was way too intelligent not to realize that Stiles was a once in a lifetime chance. 

Scott wasn’t hungry, even though the Taccos smelled good and he put them back into the oven. He went up to his room and the stairs seemed to be steeper than usual.  
Half past seven.

Stiles and Lydia had probably arrived at the restaurant they wanted to have dinner at. A real restaurant not some kind of diner probably, even though Scott hadn’t dared to ask. He wondered if Stiles had reserved a table. Knowing him he had, because this was about Lydia. Everything concerning her had always been on the top of Stiles’ list of priorities. 

Scott fell down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He knew of course why Stiles had made him go on a date last night. Stiles was and always had been the best friend you could imagine and knowing that things might finally become serious with Lydia he probably didn’t want Scott to feel left out. He smiled a little when he thought back to his date with Sarah. She was really sweet but the reason she had wanted to go out with him was because she had a few issues with her girlfriend she had needed to talk about. Scott had known that very well and it was also the reason he had picked Sarah, because right now he just didn’t feel in the mood for anything close to dating.

He couldn’t believe it was only half past eight when he sat up again and took another look at his mobile. It felt as if hours had passed. There had to be a way to make this evening go by a little faster. For a minute he thought about shifting because sometimes things were easier then. It felt as if he was detached from his feelings when he was a wolf. But he was also a little bit worried that he would lose control and do something he’d regret later. It hadn’t happened in ages but tonight there was a sinking feeling in his stomach and something close to anger and despair deep inside of him that made it feel like the safer choice to stay human. It was strange, because he hadn’t worried about changing for years. Liam was the one who still had control issues sometimes. Scott had been sure that nothing like that could ever happen to him again. He had learned to be his own anchor. Or hadn’t he?

He curled up in an armchair in the living room and tried to read one of the books he had brought but not a single sentence seemed to make sense. He zapped through the programs on TV but there was nothing even remotely interesting. He raced up to his room where he’d left his mobile behind. A text from Melissa, asking if everything was fine and telling him there was ice cream in the fridge. He typed a quick answer and decided to take a bath. He sat on the bathroom floor while the water was running, leaning against the cold tiles and thinking about the time when him and Stiles had been young enough to take baths together. Their friendship had always adjusted over the years, always turned into what he needed most at the time. He wasn’t sure if the same was true for Stiles. Looking back it felt as if he’d let him down many times. Was Stiles really happy with how things were between them now? Was it the friendship he needed at the moment? Or was it still all about Scott? He decided that he would ask him about it tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow if Stiles didn’t have time.

He undressed and got into the full tub. The water was too hot and he got out immediately. He put on some pyjama pants. Nothing new on his mobile. He wrote a message to Stiles asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow, immediately regretting it after he’d pressed “send”. He just knew that he’d keep checking now if Stiles had read the message and of course he wouldn’t look at his phone when he was with Lydia. 

Somehow he made it to eleven o’clock and decided to just go to bed. Maybe in the morning he’d feel better or at least he’d find out if anything had changed between him and Stiles.

Nothing’s gonna change, he told himself when he turned off the light. Stiles had girlfriends before. Well, he had Malia. And they were just fine then. 

But this time it felt different. He was frightened.

It turned out that going to bed was the worst idea he’d had all evening, because he just lay there, staring into the darkness, listening to sounds a mile away and so wide awake it was scary.

Enough, he thought. He turned on the light, got out of bed, went down into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. When it was ready he took one sip and remembered how much he hated tea. He poured it into the sink and went into the living room again. He sat down on the old couch where he’d spent whole nights playing Video games with Stiles, long before he’d become a werewolf. And while he was sitting alone in the half darkness of the room, the moon shining in through the curtains, he missed Stiles with an intensity that should not be possible for someone you had been with a few hours ago.

“I’m in love with him”, he thought. 

He let his head fall back into the cushions. “I’m in love with him. That’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was a relief to admit that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with Stiles and Scott’s whole body relaxed. He didn’t understand how he’d been able to deny it for so long.  
He knew that there was no use anymore in telling himself that Stiles was like his brother and that these feelings might ruin their friendship. It was too late for that. He wasn’t even sure when his feelings had changed, because looking back he couldn’t imagine ever not being in love with Stiles. 

What on earth was he supposed to do now? Even if it felt good not to fight against it anymore this was a mess. He stroked his hair back, looking up at the ceiling as if he could expect any help from there.

Whatever happens I’ll be there for him, he thought. Stiles always had my back and I’m going to do the same for him. I’ll tell him how happy I am for him if he finally gets together with Lydia. I’ll be bestman at his wedding if he wants me to. I’ll be around and I won’t tell him about this, because he doesn’t deserve having to deal with me breaking all bounds. He deserves the best friend I can be not someone secretly pining for him.

He swallowed hard when he remembered the night before. He knew it wasn’t okay to keep making out with Stiles if he was in love with him, even though it felt like an integral part of their friendship now. But it wasn’t fair. And maybe after tonight Stiles wouldn’t even want to do it with him anymore. He might not want to do it ever again. He might not even want to hold him close. That thought hit Scott so hard he had trouble breathing for a moment.

A loud thud coming from his bedroom made him jump up from the couch and race upstairs. His senses told him who it was before he turned on the light. Stiles was just picking himself up from the floor beneath his window rather unceremoniously. “Your window’s stuck”, he said, pointing behind him. “Had to squeeze through. Bumped my knee pretty bad actually.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I guess.” Scott said, trying to tear himself away from what he’d just been falling apart over. It wasn’t easy now that he was confronted with Stiles so unexpectedly. “You could just have rung the doorbell you know?”

“I thought you might be sleeping. And old habits die slow.” Stiles sat down on the bed rubbing his knee.

Scott frowned. “Yeah, that brings me to the next question. Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Lydia?”

“I was with Lydia”, Stiles said defensively. “Brought her home about an hour ago.”

“An hour ago? And what have you been doing since then?” 

“Just driving around.” Stiles made a movement with his hand.

“How did it go?”

“The driving?”

“No Stiles. The date.”

“Good.” Stiles said. “Really nice evening. We talked about things.”

“What things?” Scott was starting to feel a little impatient. If Stiles and Lydia were a couple now he just wanted to know, to be able to start dealing with it. Stiles beating around the bush like this really wasn’t helping. “Stiles could you please start making sense? What things did you talk about?”

“You”, Stiles looked up at him. “We talked mostly about you, Scott.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah. You know, Lydia pointed a few things out and I’ve been thinking about them for the last hour and I actually think she might be right in a lot of ways. Well, maybe not totally right, but there’s definitely some truth in what she was saying. You know, Lydia often hits the nail on the head, don’t you agree? Not always as she would claim but you have to admit she has a way of understanding things, doesn’t she?”

“Oh yes, definitely”, Scott said, completely confused.

“You think so?” Stiles asked.

“I do, of course.”

Stiles' face lit up. “Oh man, you won’t believe how glad I am you agree! You know for the last hour I was wondering whether you might completely freak out!”  
“Freak out about what, Stiles? What are we even talking about? What did Lydia say?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot I didn’t tell you yet, right?” Stiles got up from the bed and went over to the desk to find something for his hands to do. Scott said good-bye to the large paper-clip Stiles started to deform.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah.” Stiles took a deep breath. “Lydia pointed out that you and me – well that we are actually living pretty much as a couple.”

“Oh”, Scott said, his heart sinking. “So it’s about that.”

“Yeah.” Stiles bit his lips. “I mean she has a point, right? We spend all of our time together, we cook together, eat together, we share a bedroom. And she doesn’t even know about – you know – the other stuff. At least I think she doesn’t know.”

Scott swallowed hard. “So you want us to stop?”

The paper clip broke. Stiles looked at it and put it back on Scott’s desk. “No”, he said. “I don’t want us to stop. What about you?” He glanced sideways at Scott, not really looking him in the eye.

Scott’s heart beat faster. “I don’t want us to stop either”, he said and suddenly it seemed as if the temperature in the room was a few degrees warmer. He knew that he should look at Stiles because this was such an important moment in their friendship and after all they had been through together it shouldn’t be so difficult to talk about this but it was. “I don’t want anything to change”, he said quietly. 

He heard Stiles come closer and was finally able to look up when he was standing right in front of him. Stiles had always had a special kind of beauty that not everyone was able to see, with his turned up nose, his moles, his thin but expressive lips. Scott hadn’t thought about that too often because for him Stiles had always been his best friend and he was perfect just the way he was. But looking into his warm brown eyes right now that were absolutely serious, no hint of sarcasm in them, sent a shiver down his spine. 

“So, are we really on the same page?” Stiles asked quietly. “Because I can’t believe you agree, Scott. Do you honestly think we should try being a real couple?” 

“As you said, we already are.” Scott closed the distance between them to kiss Stiles and Stiles immediately leaned into the kiss. Scott’s hands came up to pull him closer and he sighed contentedly when their bodies aligned. It felt so good to kiss Stiles and he couldn’t believe they’d danced around this for so long. His chest ached from everything he felt right now and relief flooded through him like warm liquid. 

They made it to the bed somehow, not without a bit of awkwardness, but after that everything just fell into place. Their friendly make-out sessions hadn’t been in vain after all, because Scott knew what Stiles wanted and needed, he knew where he liked to be touched and where a kiss would make him shiver. Scott had always been about giving when he made love to someone. He wanted to heal, to take care, to make the other person feel safe and good. But the thing with Stiles was that he also made it possible for Scott to completely loose himself, to let go of that overwhelming sense of responsibility that haunted every part of his life and allow himself to just feel for a while. To just be. 

After the evening of self torturing he’d been through it was exactly what he needed and Stiles was so good to him, made him feel so wanted and secure and he absolutely loved that he was finally able to kiss him without holding back. 

Afterwards they lay on the bed, Scott’s arm tightly around Stiles, Stiles softly stroking his fingers. Scott felt as if he could just melt away in this moment. Everything felt so warm and wonderful inside of him and he never wanted this to stop. 

“Do you think we should tell everyone?” he whispered. “Or is it too early?”

The truth was he really couldn’t wait to tell the others. Especially his mom. But he wanted to make sure that this was absolutely real, that Stiles hadn’t changed his mind.  
“Why wait?” Stiles asked, turning his head so he could face him. “We’ve been living together for month. Must be worth something, right?”

“Right.” Scott smiled happily. “Maybe we could invite your dad over for dinner tomorrow. My mom suggested that anyway. Then we could tell them.” He felt warm and a little fuzzy from the thought. He had never had champagne, but this was what he imagined feeling like after you drank it.

“I have a feeling my dad might suspect something.” Stiles frowned. “He was asking strange questions before my date with Lydia. How you felt about it and stuff like that.”

“Your dad has always been rather perceptive.” Scott grinned. “I think my mom was really disappointed that I didn’t plan to announce our engagement to be honest.”

“She was?” Stiles turned around completely to Scott and they rearranged so that Stiles’ head rested on Scott’s arm. “You know, I sometimes had a feeling she might find me a tiny little bit annoying.”

“Oh no, I’m sure she never thought that.” Scott’s grin grew broader. He was so happy right now that he was planning to sing along to every Christmas song on the radio during the holidays. And he would bake cookies, preferably with Stiles.

“I’m glad to hear it”, Stiles said. “She’ll have to deal with me forever.”

Scott swallowed hard, because there was suddenly a lump in his throat. “I love you”, he whispered.

Stiles turned his head to nuzzle at Scot’s neck. “I love you too.”

“And I’m so glad I still got you.”

Stiles smiled. “You’ll always have me,” he said. “Always.”


End file.
